Gohan, el guerrero del futuro
by Mina-chan MT
Summary: Universo de M. Trunks. Colección de momentos que transformaron la vida de Gohan convirtiéndole en ese decidido guerrero que enfrentó a los androides y fue el maestro de Trunks. La historia de cómo los últimos saiyajines forjaron una amistad inquebrantable que trascendería más allá del tiempo.
1. Niñez

Llamó a la puerta de la Corporación Cápsula y, cuando se abrió, subió tímidamente la mirada para encontrarse con el amable rostro de la madre de Bulma.

\- Oh, pequeño Gohan, ¡qué bien que has venido! Creo que he comprado demasiados pastelitos y el apuesto Vegeta aún no regresa.

\- _Ni va a regresar_ -pensó el niño.

El carácter alegre de la anciana no pudo animarle en absoluto. Hacía poco que había terminado la terrible batalla y los recuerdos aún estaban frescos en su mente.

\- Me encantaría probarlos, pero ¿podría llevarme con Bulma? Tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Claro, estará muy feliz de verte y también mi lindo nieto. Hace poco dio sus primeros pasos, ¿sabes? Fue tan tierno cuando...

Mientras que la señora le guiaba por la enorme casa, Gohan fingía escucharla; pero no podía, su mente se enfocaba en buscar las palabras correctas para dar la triste noticia. Los demás guerreros tenían buenos amigos y gente que les extrañaría, pero Vegeta...

- _Él tenía algo más importante...;_ _é_ _l tenía una familia._

\- ... Tendrías que haberle visto. ¡Estaba tan adorable!

\- Mamá, ¿con quién hablas? ¿Ya ha vuelto Vegeta? -preguntó Bulma desde el gran salón sonriendo al imaginar la cara que tendría el saiyajin.

\- No, es Gohan, cielo. ¡Vaya!, he olvidado los pastelitos. Ahora mismo los traigo -dijo la señora mientras se alejaba cantarina.

\- Hola Gohan -saludó la científica jovialmente cuando llegó a su lado-. Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con lentitud. Le daba mucha pena estropear su felicidad, pero debía hacerlo ya que ella debía saberlo y nadie más podía decírselo. Levantó la mirada y, al ver su rostro, Bulma se sorprendió y se preocupó pues nunca había visto a un Son triste. Finalmente, el hijo de Goku se dispuso a hablar; sin embargo, un llanto le interrumpió.

\- Ven, tengo que calmar a Trunks. Hace rato que no para de llorar y no sé por qué.

\- De acuerdo.

El bebé se encontraba dentro de su parque de juegos. La mayoría de sus juguetes y peluches estaban rotos por su rabieta y los que no lo estaban habían sido lanzados a mucha distancia. Él no dejaba de llorar, gritar y patalear, pero cuando Bulma le sacó y empezó a mecerle pareció tranquilizarse un poco aunque seguían oyéndose sus sollozos.

\- De verdad no entiendo qué le pasa. Deben estar saliéndole los dientes - comentó la mujer para sí misma.

\- Bulma, tengo que decir...

\- ¡Cariño, ¿has visto los pastelitos de fresa que comprado esta mañana?! -se oyó gritar a la señora Briefs.

\- No. ¿Has mirado en la habitación de Bulma? -le contestó su marido con tranquilidad.

\- Ah, es cierto, son sus favoritos. Seguro que no pudo esperar. Ja, ja, ja.

\- ¡Mamá! -chilló Bulma con las mejillas coloradas, haciendo que los chicos se taparan los oídos.

La científica salió del salón muy apresurada, dejando a Gohan a cargo del pequeño Trunks. Ambos semisaiyajines se miraron confundidos por un momento y después el mayor se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Era el peor día de su vida. Todos habían muerto a manos de los androides; tan sólo quedaba él y no sabía si podría soportar una responsabilidad tan grande como la de vencerles y devolverle la paz al mundo. ¡Aún era un niño! ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle siempre cosas como ésta? Porque era más fuerte, sí, pero no lo suficiente. Nunca lo era...

Entonces sintió un pequeño peso sobre sus piernas que lo devolvió a la realidad. Trunks tenía sus pequeñas manitas apoyadas en ellas y le miraba a los ojos con intensidad, tratando de reconocer ese rostro que le resultaba familiar y balbuceando algo ininteligible. Tal vez nadie más lo notara, pero para Gohan era evidente la razón del inusual comportamiento del bebé.

\- Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Si fue consciente de la muerte de su padre y de la tristeza que generó a todos, ¿por qué no iba a sentir la del suyo propio?

El bebé hizo un puchero con los ojos brillantes y el ceño fruncido. Gohan sintió mucha lástima por él, pues nunca podía conocer al hombre del que heredó no sólo sus facciones y su mirada sino también algunos de sus gestos y la sangre guerrera que tenía... al igual que él.

\- _No soy el único, tú también eres medio saiyajin_ -pensó observando cómo el niño comenzaba a mirarle con curiosidad. Aún era pequeño, ambos lo eran, pero si querían vivir en paz tendrían que luchar por ella... juntos.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el pequeño gateó hasta acomodarse en el regazo de Gohan con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Él le miró sorprendido, pero no dudo en acariciar suavemente su espalda recuperando por un momento el buen humor. Para Gohan, Trunks sólo era el hijo de Vegeta y la mejor amiga de su padre, pero desde entonces empezaría a crearse un vínculo entre ellos que ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias podrían romper. Seguirían adelante, el uno con la ayuda del otro.

De pronto, el primogénito de los Son escuchó un ruido y giró su mirada hacia la puerta. Trunks le imitó observando con inocencia la escena y balbuceó algo al ver que las mejillas de su amigo adquirían un tono rojizo.

\- ¡Ay, pero qué tiernos!- exclamó enternecida la abuela del bebé, acompañada por un sonriente doctor Briefs y una divertida Bulma que no pudo contener una risita.

* * *

Desde ese día sus visitas se habían vuelto frecuentes, sobre todo desde que la ciudad había sido atacada y los padres de Bulma murieron. El pequeño Trunks ya sabía andar y había dicho sus primeras palabras; era común verle conversando en su extraño idioma con cualquier persona o cosa y también solía perseguir a su madre a dónde quiera que fuese. Bulma, por su parte, se dedicaba plenamente a cuidar a su hijo, llegando a sobreprotegerle a veces, pero era comprensible teniendo en cuenta todo lo que esa mujer había vivido. Sin embargo, si ya era difícil seguirle el ritmo a un niño cualquiera, con un semisaiyajin era prácticamente imposible, aún más ahora que rozaba los dos años de edad. Por eso, cuando Gohan les visitaba, Bulma solía aprovechar para tomarse un descanso; además los niños parecían llevarse muy bien, al contrario que sus padres.

Ese era un día como cualquier otro desde el despertar de los androides. Gohan emprendía el vuelo hacia la Corporación Cápsula, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se escuchó una explosión cercana y no pudo evitar ir a ver. La gente corría despavorida de un lugar a otro sin orden ninguno; tan sólo huía de algo, de alguien, de ellos.

\- ¡Parad! -les gritó.

Lo más prudente habría sido marcharse, pero no podía permitir que tantos inocentes murieran sólo para su diversión, no podía tolerar esa injusticia. Lo que hacían no era cruel, era inhumano; aunque... ellos no eran humanos.

\- ¡Vaya! Conque sigues vivo, enano -la respuesta de 17 no tardó en llegar, seguida de una pregunta en tono jocoso-. ¿Vienes a por más?

\- Son más difíciles de matar que las cucarachas -comentó 18 fastidiada. Ella solo quería acabar rápido con los que consideraba basura.

Así empezó la batalla que se repetiría durante muchos años con el mismo resultado: la derrota del héroe; la victoria de los villanos. Gohan quedó estampado en un muro perdiendo el estado supersaiyajin, inmóvil e indefenso mientras los androides se mofaban de su debilidad. Su furia se incrementó, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar por mucho que quisiera. La androide 18 le dio una patada en el pecho que le hizo atravesar el edificio de punta a punta y le produjo un dolor que ningún humano podría soportar.

Cayó al suelo; no tenía oportunidad, ni siquiera necesitó la ayuda de su hermano para dejarle en ese deplorable estado; su única opción era huir y volver a enfrentarles cuando fuera más fuerte. Su sangre guerrera le hervía al pensar en esa humillación, ¿qué habría dicho su padre? Él siempre se mostraría amable y comprensivo pero seguro que se sentiría decepcionado; porque era un gran guerrero, porque nunca se rendía, porque era en quien todos confiaban y él era su hijo. No podía escapar, no podía rendirse, debía seguir su legado luchando hasta el final.

Escuchó pasos y, tambaleando, se puso en pie. Sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos pero se las ingenió para mirar a la mujer.

\- No deberías haberte levantado, eso ha sido muy estúpido -dijo ella con molestia acercándose a él con una esfera de energía en la mano.

De pronto, ocurrió algo inesperado para los dos. Una niña corrió hacia 18 y al grito de "¡Déjale en paz!" le dio un golpe en el brazo haciendo que el ataque se desviara. La androide reaccionó rápido enviándola lejos de un "leve" puñetazo que no pudo esquivar.

\- ¡17, se te ha escapado una! -le gritó enfadada a su gemelo.

\- Oh, lo siento, culpa mía -respondió él en tono hipócrita mientras iba hacia el lugar donde había caído la pequeña víctima-. Mira, sigue viva, parece que es una muchachita fuerte.

18 ignoró las palabras de su hermano y aprovechó que Gohan estaba distraído para golpearle repetidamente en la cara y después mandarle a unos escombros con un revés. El niño tosió mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir de su labio y de su frente; ante sus ojos, 17 pateaba a la chica divirtiéndose con cada golpe, pero bufó frustrado al darse cuenta de que ella contenía los gritos y la pateó más fuerte para dejarla a su lado.

\- ¿Dos por uno? -preguntó la androide.

\- Dos por uno -contestó 17 lanzando un rayo de ki junto con ella.

Gohan miró a la desconocida y sin tiempo que perder la protegió con su cuerpo de tal modo que recibió todo el impacto del mortal ataque.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se encontró tendido en una cama, cubierto de vendajes de pies a cabeza. Apenas pudo acostrumbrarse a la luz el dolor volvió, pero se sintió algo aliviado al saber dónde estaba y al oír el conocido balbuceo de un bebé.

\- Al fin despiertas -dijo Bulma dejando al pequeño Trunks en el suelo para acercarse a atenderle.

\- ¡Go'an! ¡Go'an!

Él adelantó a su madre y se apoyó en el borde de la cama para verle con un brillo de alegría en sus pupilas. Gohan le sonrió a pesar de la molestia que eso le producía en las mejillas y sin dejar de observarle le habló a Bulma:

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡Eso me gustaría a mí saber! -exclamó ella, pero bajó el tono al ver la mueca de dolor del chico- Un hombre te trajo y me dijo que habías salvado a su hija de los androides y tenía que devolverte el favor. ¿Te has enfrentado a ellos, verdad?

\- Eh... sí - respondió algo avergonzado sonriendo con una mano en su nuca.

\- Go'an gasioso -dijo Trunks soltando una risita que el otro imitó.

\- Ay, no tienes remedio, eres como Goku -señaló Bulma con nostalgia.

Ese comentario avivó el deseo de Gohan de ser tan fuerte como su padre. A partir de entonces entrenaría más arduamente para lograrlo, pero aun así no estaba seguro de poder derrotarles solo.

\- De todos modos es una suerte que estuvieras tan cerca, seguramente ese hombre y su hija te vieron antes por aquí.

\- Es posible -contestó Gohan saliendo de sus pensamientos-, aunque me pregunto a dónde irán ahora.

\- Vaya, Gohan, ¿acaso esa chica te gustó? -cuestionó Bulma en tono picaresco.

\- N-no, es simple curiosidad -respondió él atropelladamente negando con las manos, pero inmediatamente tuvo que apoyarlas en la cama.

Bulma sonrió al ver que su pregunta había tenido el efecto deseado, sin embargo Trunks frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron como cuando iba a hacer una rabieta. Poniendo su mano sobre la de Gohan atrajo su atención y con una seriedad que contrastaba con su voz infantil expresó lo que le molestaba.

\- ¿Te gu'tó?

Bulma no pudo contener la risa al oír las palabras de su hijo. Ella sabía que estaban muy unidos, pero no esperaba que tanto como para que Trunks tuviera celos de hermano. Gohan alzó una ceja sorprendido y luego se echó al reír al comprender el motivo de la pregunta. El pequeño observaba todo confundido sin quitar el mohín de enfado de su rostro.

Ese fue el primer día de muchos que le seguirían en los que Gohan despertaría en esa misma cama, en ese mismo estado y con las mismas personas a su lado. Ese día despertó el nuevo protector de la Tierra.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues bueno, ya que adoro tanto al dúo del futuro pensé "¿Por qué no escribir sobre M. Gohan?". Al fin y al cabo él lo vivió todo, vio cómo el mundo que conocía cambiaba que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. También quiero mostrar la evolución de su amistad-hermandad con Trunks conforme pasa el tiempo por lo que serán 3 one-shots: niñez, adolescencia y adultez o madurez (no sé cómo llamarlo). Podría colocar cada uno como una historia aparte ya que no tienen continuidad pero creo que así es más cómodo para leer.

Curiosidades:

"Go'an" hace referencia al nombre de Gohan en el doblaje castellano (Songohanda).

Por si alguien no lo sabe, en la primera búsqueda Bulma quería pedirle a Shenlong fresas (o frutillas en el doblaje latino), pero al final decidió que pediría un novio.

¿Bulma fue a "regañar" a sus padres por desconfiar de ella o a recoger las "pruebas del delito"? ¿Quien sabe? XD

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**


	2. Adolescencia

El joven Son de 14 años estaba entrenando, lanzaba golpes, patadas y ataques de energía ante la mirada atenta de su pequeño amigo. Uno de los ataques cayó en un lugar alejado y se oyó un grito femenino. Gohan inmediatamente fue a ver, preocupado por si había dañado a alguien, pero cuando llegó notó que un ki se alejaba y supuso que estaba bien.

Observó el lugar en el que se encontraba; era un acantilado y el Sol estaba comenzando a ponerse. Decidió que ya era bastante entrenamiento por un día y se sentó a contemplar el hermoso paisaje. Trunks no tardó en encontrarle, hacía poco había empezado a sentir los kis de manera inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio? -preguntó mirando desde el borde.

\- Es un acantilado, será mejor que te alejes de ahí -le advirtió, pues Trunks aún no sabía volar y tampoco nadar-. Mira el cielo.

El niño observó el Sol ocultándose en el mar y las nubes naranjas encima de él, después comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás y a alzar cada vez más la vista buscando el fin de esas nubes; pero de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio y Gohan no pudo evitar reír cuando cayó de espaldas acabando con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Trunks estaba confundido, sin embargo la risa de su amigo se le contagió.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al cielo? ¿Está roto? -cuestionó inocentemente sentándose junto a Gohan.

\- No -contestó él divertido por la ocurrencia-, se llama atardecer.

\- ¿Y por qué el Sol está tan grande?

\- Eso no creo que lo entiendas -respondió.

El niño le miró con el ceño fruncido; de verdad era hijo de su padre, no le gustaba nada que le subestimaran. A modo de disculpa, le rodeó con un brazo y el pequeño le restó importancia haciendo más preguntas a las que Gohan respondía de la forma más simple posible.

\- Se ha hecho tarde, deberíamos regresar -dijo el muchacho viendo que ya había anochecido.

Trunks asintió y se le escapó un bostezo. Se pusieron en pie y Gohan comenzó a caminar; sin embargo el niño no se movió, se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- Algún día quiero que me enseñes a volar como tú -expresó ilusionado.

\- Claro -le respondió Gohan-, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

El pequeño alzó sus brazos hacia él, pidiéndole sin palabras que le cargara y Gohan así lo hizo; le subió a su espalda y emprendió el vuelo.

\- _Parece que, a pesar de todo el caos, aún hay momentos en los que puedo olvidar a los androides y solamente... relajarme_ -reflexionó levantando la mirada a las estrellas; porque sí, momentos como esos merecía la pena atesorarlos, momentos en los que podía disfrutar de un atisbo de paz o más bien un espejismo de ella.

Sintiendo la respiración tranquila del niño contra su nuca se convenció una vez más del motivo por el que luchaba; quería un futuro, un futuro para él y para todos los que crecerían en la Era de los Androides; quería que ellos conocieran la paz en la que él algún día vivió y daría lo mejor de sí mismo para conseguirlo.

* * *

Un año después, el muchacho estaba en la Corporación Cápsula, recuperándose de un reciente encuentro con los androides. Siempre daba la excusa de que se quedaría unos días allí para que su madre no sospechara lo que hacía; ya que si lo supiera se opondría totalmente a que él peleara contra esos peligrosos asesinos y Gohan no quería discutir con su madre, pero tampoco pensaba dejar de luchar, por lo que era la mejor solución por el momento.

En la oscuridad del que se había convertido en su cuarto, no podía evitar rememorar lo que había vivido en su último encuentro. Ellos, los mortales demonios que asolaban el mundo, atacaron Orange Star City y él no dudó en ir aunque fuera sólo para ganar tiempo y que sus habitantes pudieran escapar; sin embargo, la pelea fue más corta de lo que le hubiera gustado y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya había caído inconsciente, mas lo que le tenía en vela fue lo que ocurrió después...

 **Despertó en los escombros de una vivienda. Esta vez no le habían dañado tanto como otras, pero como consecuencia el paisaje a su alrededor era de lo más devastador; casi nadie pudo escapar, como demostraban los cuerpos sin vida tendidos en el suelo. Con esfuerzo se levantó y al hacerlo oyó un crujido bajo su pie. De inmediato lo movió y observó lo que había pisado.**

 **Era una fotografía familiar de una pareja y su hija.**

 **Se agachó y la recogió para verla mejor; el hombre tenía el cabello estilo afro de color negro, la mujer apenas podía verse debido a que el cristal se quebró por la zona en la que aparecía y la niña... a ella la había visto antes. Ese cabello negro peinado en dos coletas y esos destelleantes ojos azules... era la niña que salvó años antes.**

 **Entonces, ¿allí vivía? ¿Habría podido huir a tiempo?**

 **Miró a su alrededor y no encontró a ninguno de los de la imagen.**

 _ **\- ¿Qué habr** **á sido de ellos?**_

Entonces sintió que su puerta se abría, lo que le sacó por completo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Trunks?

\- No puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas -respondió parado en el umbral mientras se frotaba los ojos-. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

\- Sí, ven, yo tampoco puedo dormir.

El niño subió a la cama y se tumbó mirando al techo al igual que él. Parecía un poco asustado y gracias a la cercanía y a la luz que entraba por la ventana pudo notar sus ojos húmendos y enrojecidos.

No era la primera vez que las pesadillas despertaban al infante, pero en esas ocasiones solía ser su madre quien le consolaba.

\- Oye, ¿por qué no has ido con Bulma?

\- Mi mamá no podría defenderme de los androides -contestó con tristeza-, pero tú sí, ¿verdad?

Esa era la razón; ahora que empezaba a tomar consciencia de lo que ocurría, los androides se habían metido en sus sueños. Sus ojos suplicaban una respuesta afirmativa, sin embargo era mucho más complicado de lo él pensaba.

Gohan sabía de lo que eran capaces, sus poderes le superaban por mucho y más de una vez mataron a alguien antes de que él pudiera verle siquiera, pero de algo estaba seguro.

\- Haré todo lo que pueda por protegerte.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

\- Entonces no me pasará nada -declaró cerrando los ojos con renovada seguridad.

La confianza con la que habló Trunks le hizo notar cuanto le idealizaba. Ese chiquillo de verdad le admiraba, aun sabiendo que llevaba años peleando con los androides y siendo derrotado por ellos sin esfuerzo.

Además con esa expresión le recordaba mucho a Vegeta, aunque claro está, en él era el orgullo lo que le llevaba a saberse fuera de peligro incluso cuando no era así. Ese pequeño tenía muchas similitudes con su padre, pero también tenía muchas diferencias y esperaba que tanto las unas como las otras le salvaran de acabar como el que algún día fue el príncipe de los saiyajins.

Entonces un relajado suspiro de Trunks le demostró que se había dormido sin que lo notara. Parecía que esta vez eran dulces sueños, su sonrisa no engañaba; pero de pronto desapareció y su rostro adoptó un gesto serio mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

\- Mamá... Gohan... -murmuraba más preocupado que asustado.

\- Estoy aquí - le susurró acariciando su cabeza-, tranquilo.

El niño se aferró a su camiseta y poco a poco se fue calmando. Gohan le observó; parecía frágil, pequeño e indefenso, pero no lo era, eso lo sabía bien; sin embargo en esos momentos podía verse reflejado en el hijo de Bulma. Quizás le había influenciado sin querer o quizás se debía a su corta edad, pero era en algunos sentidos igual que él mismo al regresar de Namek.

Con estos pensamientos, lentamente se fue quedando dormido, perdiéndose en los recuerdos aquellos años que sin duda fueron mejores.

* * *

Los Brief habían ido de visita a la Montaña Paoz, ya que en los tiempos que corrían ese lugar era más seguro que la otora gran ciudad donde vivían. Mientras las mujeres conversaban en la residencia de los Son, sus hijos jugaban en un lago cercano.

\- Ven, Trunks, mira ésto -le llamó Gohan.

El pequeño de 7 años nadó hacia él y, una vez llegó, su amigo le cargó para que descansara y le señaló unos peces del fondo. El niño quiso acercarse más para verlos y el agua estaba tan clara que antes de que se diera cuenta ya había sumergido su cara. Inmediatamente alzó la cabeza molesto y se limpió, provocando que Gohan sonriera al ver lo que había ocasionado su inocencia.

De pronto, sintió un ki cerca de allí y pensó que sería mejor salir y vestirse, pues le daba vergüenza recibir así al visitante que se acercaba.

\- Ya sé que estás ahí, puedes salir -invitó ya vestido mientras Trunks terminaba de hacerlo.

\- Yo... ¡No pienses que te estaba espiando! Sólo estaba buscando a alguien que me ayudara -espetó una joven de cabello corto y oscuro en actitud defensiva.

\- Gohan, ¿quién es? -preguntó Trunks.

\- Me llamo Videl -respondió cortante, los años bajo la amenaza de los androides la habían hecho desconfiada.

\- ¿En qué necesita ayuda, señorita Videl? -cuestionó educadamente Gohan.

Ella le observó sospechosa, quedaban pocas personas que realmente quisieran ayudar sin obtener nada a cambio, debía ser precavida y no delatar sus verdaderas intenciones antes de saber si eran de fiar.

\- Necesito un lugar para descansar, llevo mucho tiempo caminando.

\- Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres -le ofreció el chico amablemente.

La joven frunció el ceño, ¡sabía que había truco!, pero no tenía más remedio, ya que la ciudad estaba demasiado lejos.

\- Está bien -respondió colocándose a su lado.

Durante el camino, él no pudo dejar de mirarla y ella se lo tomó como una confirmación de lo que quería por su ayuda, no obstante la verdad era que sólo la miraba porque se le hacía conocida. Trunks se limitó a observarles y notó algo extraño en la interacción entre ambos jóvenes, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, fueron recibidos por las madres y, al ver a la chica, sus reacciones fueron totalmente diversas. Bulma le sonrió al muchacho con picardía, lista para hacer un comentario, pero Chichi...

\- ¡¿Quién eres y que intenciones tienes con mi Gohan?! -le gritó a la chica enfadada.

\- ¡Yo no tengo ninguna intención con él, señora! -respondió en el mismo tono.

\- Ya basta, Chichi, no está bien que te pelees con tu futura nuera -bromeó Bulma para evitar que empezaran a discutir.

\- ¿Qué dices, Bulma? Si la acabo de conocer -dijo el joven Son con el rostro totalmente rojo y los ojos muy abiertos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Videl y Trunks se miraron; ella pensando que el pequeño era el más normal de ellos y él preguntándose si tampoco la chica entendía. En ese momento, la complicidad surgió entre ellos y la joven no pudo reservarse un comentario.

\- Vaya familia de locos te ha tocado -le susurró.

El niño se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió suavemente. Sí, era una familia de locos, sin embargo a ella quien le llamaba más la atención era el hermano mayor. No tenía malas intenciones y su físico era similar al del chico que la salvó.

Sabía que era muy poco, pero era algo para empezar. Además tenía el presentimiento de que su búsqueda había terminado, sólo necesitaba más pruebas; y las encontraría, no se daría por vencida hasta comprobarlo.

Gohan se sintió muy observado por la chica, quien le miraba con sospecha, y dirigió su vista hacia ella intrigado. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?

* * *

Unos días después, Gohan estaba entrenando convertido en supersaiyajin cerca del lago cuando una voz conocida le hizo parar.

\- ¿Eres tú verdad? Tú eres el que se enfrenta a los androides.

\- Videl, ¿qué haces aquí? -se sorprendió el chico.

\- Nunca me fui. Tenía la sensación de que te conocía de algo y además vas muy seguido a la Corporación Cápsula. Sin contar que sabes volar y sólo he visto a una persona aparte de ellos hacerlo.

\- Creo que te confundes - dijo nervioso al sentirse descubierto.

\- ¿También en que puedes cambiar tu cabello a rubio como él? -preguntó con ironía- Vamos, deja de esconderlo, ¡sé que eres tú, Gohan! Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo así que no trates de ocultármelo.

Videl estaba totalmente convencida de lo que decía y lo remarcaba con una mano empuñada en su cadera y la otra señalándole.

El muchacho se percató de que ya no había nada que hacer; aún estaba transformado, era demasiado evidente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado? Volvió a su forma normal y se acercó a la chica con mirada suplicante.

\- Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Mi madre no puede enterarse de lo que hago.

\- Entonces tendrás que enseñarme a volar.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso.

\- Si no lo haces, iré ahora mismo a contárselo a Chichi -declaró encaminándose hacia la casa.

\- No, espera -pidió tomándola del brazo-. Te enseñaré, pero, ¿para qué quieres aprender a volar?

\- De esa forma es más fácil ayudar a la gente a escapar. Creo que debes entenderlo, es frustrante ver cómo alguien muere y no puedes evitarlo -contestó clavando su dura mirada azul en los orbes oscuros del muchacho.

\- Tú... Ya nos habíamos visto antes; de niños, ¿verdad?

La intensidad de su mirar le hizo reconocerla. Era ella sin duda.

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? Pensé que ya lo habías notado -reclamó Videl cruzándose de brazos.

Él se rascó la nuca soltando una risita nerviosa.

* * *

Unos meses más tarde, Videl y Trunks ya sabían volar libremente. Durante los entrenamientos, la chica fue adquiriendo confianza con ellos. Parecía haberse encariñado con el niño y actuaba un tanto extraño con el joven.

Un día, después de entrenar...

Trunks estaba sentado entre las piernas de Gohan, jugando con una pequeña espada de juguete que Videl le había regalado por su cumpleaños, y el muchacho le vigilaba, pero de vez en cuando le daba un vistazo a ella.

La chica estaba tumbada a su lado con el viento desordenando sus cabellos azabaches, pero ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados. No sabía qué le ocurría, cada vez que la miraba se quedaba como hipnotizado y por eso debía apartar rápido la mirada o correría el riesgo que que le descubriera. Un pensamiento que, por alguna razón desconocida, le hacía sonrojar.

\- Mira, Gohan, cuando vaya contigo a pelear contra los androides, haré ésto y ésto y les venceremos -declaró Trunks entusiasmado agitando su espada al decir "ésto".

\- Por supuesto, Trunks, les ganaremos -afirmó el aludido con una sonrisa fingida-. _Ojalá fuera tan fácil_.

Era tanta la inocencia que inspiraba ese niño, la esperanza que le daba, que no pudo evitar abrazarle. El chiquillo rió y sujetó los brazos de su amigo dejando la espada de lado.

\- Sí que parecéis hermanos -comentó Videl sentándose.

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntó Gohan curioso.

\- Sí, de hecho la primera vez que os vi pensaba que lo erais.

\- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera nos parecemos -dijo el hijo de Goku intercambiando miradas con el niño.

\- Supongo que porque sois muy cercanos -respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que somos todos una gran familia.

\- A mí me gustaría ser hermano de Gohan -opinó Trunks feliz con la idea.

Videl acarició la cabeza del pequeño y el muchacho les observó conmovido, pero cometió el error de fijarse en los ojos de la joven y se quedó totalmente anonadado por unos segundos, los suficientes para que ella lo notara. Trunks volvió a su juego y ellos se perdieron en sus pensamientos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- _Me ha pasado otra vez, tengo que tener más cuidado, no quiero que se enfade. Pero es que me siento extra_ _ño cuando la veo, podría ser que..._

\- _¿Qué ha sido eso? Acaso él también... S_ _ólo hay una forma de comprobarlo._

Volvieron a encontrar miradas, azul y negro se mezclaban en el aire, los latidos se aceleraban. No había duda, lo sentían. Pero, ¿era posible amar en ese mundo donde "vivían" bajo el riesgo permanente de perder a un ser querido?

En ese momento, Trunks notó que había demasiado silencio entre sus amigos. Levantó la vista y sintió la intensidad de esas miradas. De pronto, Videl le tapó los ojos mientras se aproximaba al chico y cuando apartó su mano sólo vio a los jóvenes sonriendo, ella divertida y él sonrojado. Se arriesgarían, ellos también merecían su pedacito de amor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues he tardado pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lo hice más largo en compensación ;) Creo que me he pasado de melosidad con las escenas de Gohan y Trunks -.-U, pero no puedo evitarlo, son demasiado tiernos. ¿Alguien esperaba que fuera Videl la niña del otro cap? ¿Qué tal el beso nivel Goku en la saga de Cell? XD ¿Os he dejado con las ganas o no quieren más GohanxVidel?

Curiosidades:

\- Para una escena de la primera parte y otra de la última parte me basé en unos fanarts que vi por ahí.

\- Se empieza a notar de donde sacó Trunks los buenos modales.

\- ¿Referencias a Mermaid Melody? ¿Dónde?

\- Creo que sentir el ki es como transformarse en supersaiyajin, les resulta más fácil si el padre lo ha conseguido antes de que fuera concebido, llegando a hacerlo sin siquiera intentarlo demasiado.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**


	3. Adultez

Año tras año, golpe tras golpe, Gohan se había convertido en un hombre. La leyenda del Guerrero Dorado era conocida por gran parte de los supervivientes. ¿Quién imaginaría que aquella solitaria ciudad-refugio iba a verle en persona?

Primero llegó ella, la joven conocida como la Justiciera. Agitada, en una carrera aérea contra el caos, se situó a unos metros del suelo en la zona más transitada del lugar.

\- ¡Escúchenme! ¡No tienen mucho tiempo, los androides están viniendo hacia aquí! ¡Deben huir cuanto antes! -gritó la joven Videl con todo el aire que podía contener en sus pulmones.

Algunos empezaron a cuchichear; otros corrieron a ocultarse en los sótanos de sus casas; pero, la gran mayoría se quedó paralizada mirando al cielo.

\- ¡Mirad! ¡Es el Guerrero Dorado! -exclamó una entusiasmada voz entre la multitud.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al denominado héroe de cabello dorado; no obstante, frente a él vieron a los demonios de su tiempo. Uno de ellos se lanzó contra el guerrero y entonces cundió el verdadero pánico.

El choque provocó una onda expansiva que derribó a los adultos y lanzó al aire a un niño que no alcanzó a ser agarrado por sus mayores. Videl, haciendo uso de la habilidad de volar y la velocidad adquirida en los entrenamientos, le atrapó y le dejó en los brazos de su padre, quien de inmediato se perdió entre el gentío mientras la Justiciera se disponía a seguir con su labor de evacuación.

\- Esa niña es muy molesta -bufó 18 encaminándose hacia ella. No era la primera vez que intervenía para evitar una muerte y aquello empezaba a fastidiar a la mujer androide.

\- ¡Déjala! ¡Tu pelea es conmigo! -espetó Gohan interponiéndose.

\- Ya me he cansado de ti. Te toca, 17.

Él, haciendo caso omiso a su hermana, se dispuso a acabar con la chica. Videl reaccionó rápido y alcanzó a cubrirse, pero la fuerza del golpe la desplazó unos metros y la hizo caer. El androide, sin perder un segundo, disparó un rayo de ki lo bastante potente para atravesar su pecho; por suerte el ataque fue detenido, pero no por ella, sino por el Guerrero Dorado.

\- Os dije que vuestra pelea era conmigo -pronunció con ese gesto serio que caracterizaba a su familia al pelear.

\- ¿Crees que puedes con los dos? -se burló 17 para después soltar una risa jocosa-. No me hagas reír.

\- No es eso; parece que tiene demasiado interés en protegerla -analizó su hermana aburrida.

Gohan sudó frío mientras buscaba a Videl con la mirada para comprobar que ya se había alejado. Eso le delató, causando que el androide esbozara una sonrisa retorcida.

\- Esto va a ser divertido.

Rápidamente se aproximó al muchacho para iniciar un nuevo intercambio de golpes, pero desapareció justo antes de hacer contacto. Cuando Gohan se giró para encararle, se encontró con 18, quien empezó a atacarle de inmediato. Poco después, sintió el ki de su compañera subiendo y bajando y seguidamente escuchó una explosión; debido a esa distracción el guerrero recibió un fuerte puñetazo de 17 en pleno rostro seguido por otro en su espalda por parte de la androide. Desde el suelo pudo ver a Videl tendida junto a un edificio destruido que aún permanecía rodeado por una débil polvareda. Una mujer estaba arrodillada a su lado intentando despertarla, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos la chica no respondía.

\- Se me ha escapado por poco, la próxima vez no fallaré -advirtió el androide sujetando a Gohan por el cabello mientras reunía energía en su mano.

\- No habrá próxima vez. Yo me encargaré de ella -declaró 18 con una sonrisa cínica, mientras se elevaba juntando ambas manos sobre su cabeza y cargaba un ataque en ellas.

La mujer, movida por el miedo, salió corriendo sin importarle más la vida de la joven. Videl quedó indefensa y, ante el peligro que corría su compañera, Gohan sacó fuerzas para liberarse del férreo agarre de 17.

\- ¡Videl! -gritó con intensidad mientras ambos androides disparaban al unísono.

Ese acto le costó que el ataque le golpeara de lleno en el pecho, pero consiguió que la chica abriera los ojos antes de que el rayo de 18 la alcanzara. A pesar del dolor, el guerrero consiguió mantenerse en pie tras ser desplazado por el impacto. Estaba exhausto, había sido una dura tarea entretenerles antes de que llegaran a la ciudad para darle tiempo a la Justiciera de evacuar a sus pobladores y aun así no había obtenido resultados. Alzó la mirada para fijarla en el lugar donde había estado Videl, pero no la encontró.

\- ¿Para qué la buscas? Yo nunca fallo -inquirió la androide mostrándose falsamente ofendida.

\- ¡No te lo perdonaré! -bramó Gohan furioso.

Ya no importaba si eran demasiado fuertes para él, tampoco si juntos aún le resultaban invencibles; la ira le invadía. Estaba fuera de sí, sólo pensaba en hacerles pagar, aunque tuviera que luchar hasta caer desfallecido. Unos pequeños rayos azules brillaron a su alrededor por un instante; como un flash justo al momento de iniciar su ofensiva.

Logró golpearla por lo sorpresivo del ataque, pero la androide le respondió con un puñetazo mucho más fuerte en el estómago que hizo doblarse. Sin perder la posición, la mujer descargó su poder sobre su abdomen y le mandó hacia 17, quien comenzó a golpearle brutalmente hasta que 18 intervino enviándole a los escombros de un edificio mediante un martillazo.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Quería seguir.

\- Y yo quiero acabar con esto, ese niño se ha convertido en una verdadera molestia.

El destello no había pasado desapercibido para la androide, eso fue lo que la distrajo. Su juego había llegado demasiado lejos; Gohan podía llegar a ser un peligro para ellos. Lo mejor era eliminarle cuanto antes. Sin más, disparó una esfera de ki hacia el Guerrero Dorado, que ya había perdido su transformación; pero su hermano la desvió hacia uno de los últimos vehículos que abandonaban la urbe.

\- Todavía no, 18. Estoy seguro de que, ahora que hemos matado a esa tal Videl, nos dará más pelea. Descuida, nunca podrá vencernos -declaró confiado el androide.

\- Está bien, haz lo que quieras -contestó 18, claramente disconforme con la absurda decisión de su hermano.

Poco después de que los demonios se marcharan, un par de ojos celestes se abrieron con pesadez. Apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar para escapar del mortal ataque de 18, sin embargo, el impulso le hizo chocar con una roca con tan mala suerte que se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el sentido. Había permanecido consciente hasta ese momento, aunque tan confundida y dolorida que no pudo siquiera dar señales de vida esa preocupada mujer que había salvado, y un simple error de cálculo la había dejado fuera de combate. ¡Pero eso no era lo importante ahora!

Se levantó con dificultad y, tambaleante, se dejó guiar por el único vestigio de ki que detectaba. Estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces, pero logró mantenerse en pie por su mera voluntad. No obstante, la sangre que escurría por su frente le impedía ver bien y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba. Poco a poco, se acercó al cuerpo entre los restos un edificio, comprobando que desgraciadamente era Gohan. Jamás le había visto tan lastimado; la impresión la paralizó durante unos segundos.

Lentamente se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a acariciar su rostro con cuidado intentando hacerle despertar mientras le llamaba en susurros cada vez más desesperados. Inesperadamente, escuchó el ruido de alguien aterrizando sobre los escombros. Se asustó pensando que era alguno de los androides, pero pudo relajarse al sentir el ki del recién llegado; sin embargo, se tensó al reconocerlo.

\- No deberías estar aquí, Trunks.

\- Aunque no pelee quiero ayudaros -protestó el muchacho de apenas 11 años.

La joven suspiró; comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía y, ya que estaba allí, no iba a echarle.

\- Vamos, tenemos que llevarle a la Corporación -cedió con voz cansada.

\- Sí -respondió el chico tomando a Gohan de un brazo mientras ella le cogía del otro y le levantaba con esfuerzo-. ¿Estás segura de que puedes?

Videl asintió, notando un ligero mareo al hacerlo, pero trató de disimular para no romper la imagen de fortaleza que tenía Trunks de ella. Juntos emprendieron el vuelo entre miradas preocupadas del joven Briefs a ambos defensores de la justicia; había estado cerca, demasiado cerca.

* * *

Cuando Gohan despertó, se llevó una ingrata sorpresa; su madre se había enterado de lo sucedido y estaba en la Corporación. Ya no tenía más remedio, debía contarle el secreto que le estuvo ocultando por años. Los demás les dieron privacidad y cuando Chichi lo escuchó estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero logró resistir; no podía, no quería, creer que su hijo hubiese estado cometiendo actos tan temerarios sin que ella lo notara.

\- Gohan, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Mira cómo estás! ¡¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiese perdido?! -le gritó enfadada y al mismo tiempo con los ojos llorosos.

\- Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, mamá. Pero, respecto a lo de dejar de pelear… no voy a hacerlo -respondió el guerrero firmemente.

\- No entiendo por qué tienes que arriesgarte tanto, tú no tienes ningún deber con esa gente. Estás actuando igual que tu padre.

La mención a Goku hizo que Gohan se estremeciera; era él quien le había heredado ese deber, junto con su fuerza, por eso no podía renunciar. Por mucho que odiara preocupar a su madre, no dejaría de proteger a las personas que día a día daban su mejor esfuerzo por sobrevivir a la amenaza de los androides; quería liberarlos, no podía rendirse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Si nadie les detiene, acabarán destruyendo el mundo. Por eso, ahora que mi padre no está, debo hacerlo yo.

\- ¡No me importa el mundo! ¡El deseo de toda madre es que sus hijos estén bien y a salvo! Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -la mirada de Chichi se mostraba desesperada y desgarradoramente triste- ¡No puedes volver a pelear! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Gohan no dijo nada más; pero, ante la negativa de su madre, había tomado la decisión que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida: se marcharía. Ni siquiera dejaría que Bulma y Trunks supieran donde estaba; ya que, a pesar de no hablarse mucho al principio, tras la aparición de los androides las mujeres buscaron apoyo la una en la otra y se volvieron bastante cercanas; no quería arriesgarse.

Unos días después de recuperarse, podría en práctica su idea; sin embargo, no contaba con que alguien intentaría detenerle y menos que fuera precisamente ella. Había esperado a la noche para no levantar sospechas, pero ella era astuta y le conocía bien. Cuando iba a alzar el vuelo, le sorprendió por la espalda, con los brazos cruzados y usando un tono serio.

\- Sabes que no tienes por qué hacer esto, ¿verdad? Si no tienes dónde ir, puedes venir conmigo a ciudad Papper.

\- No, tengo que irme. Sólo así podré volverme lo bastante fuerte para protegeros -contestó él con firmeza; no le haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Está bien… -suspiró la chica.

\- _¿Se ha rendido? ¿De verdad Videl se ha rendido tan pronto?_ -Gohan no pudo evitar sorprenderse; aunque por fuera pareciera la misma, Videl era muy distinta a cuando la conoció, pero aun así…

\- Pero, si te vas -la joven entrelazó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho-, al menos quédate conmigo esta noche.

"Conmigo", no "con nosotros", no "aquí", no un simple "quédate"; le había pedido que se quedara, que permaneciera, con ella por esa noche. Sin embargo, no podía ceder; pues, si lo hacía, sabía que ella acabaría encontrando una forma de hacer que la acompañara a la ciudad; conseguiría doblegar su voluntad sin siquiera esforzarse. Con ese pensamiento, se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, para después negar con la cabeza.

\- No puedo, lo siento.

\- Por favor, si te quedas esta noche…, no te buscaré -su voz había pasado a ser baja, era su último recurso.

Él no pudo contestar, verla así le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Conocía los sentimientos de Videl, sentía lo mismo, habían prometido intentarlo, pero no todas las historias tenían un final feliz. No eran héroes, no eran el príncipe y la princesa de un cuento para niños, sólo eran dos personas enamoradas en un mundo cruel e injusto donde el caos, y no el amor, podía contra todo.

\- Videl…

No era lo que pensaba hacer, pero al ver sus ojos, suplicantes, no puedo contener el impulso de besarla por última vez. Un beso casto, pero intenso, que fue suficiente para expresar todo lo que quería decirle sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

\- Lo entiendo -murmuró ella cuando se separaron.

Gohan asintió dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más genuinas. No quería dejarla, pero se alegraba de que le dejara ir por su voluntad. La soltó y se alejó unos pasos para luego darle la espalda. No la veía, pero sabía que ella también sonreía por él; al igual que sabía que compartían el mismo pensamiento.

\- _Nos volveremos a ver… en otro mundo._

* * *

Hubo muchos hechos que marcaron su vida y le llevaron a la situación en la que estaba: la llegada de Raditz, el entrenamiento para combatir a los otros saiyajins, el viaje a Namek, el despertar de los androides, conocer a Videl, perderla y, finalmente, el más reciente, la primera vez que Trunks peleó contra los demonios de su tiempo; con consecuencias permanentes para Gohan: la pérdida de su brazo. Aun así, no se arrepentía de su decisión de darle la última semilla del ermitaño.

\- _Tú eres la última esperanza_ -fue lo que pensó, lo que le movió a hacer aquello.

Sinceramente, en ese momento no sabía si sobreviviría sin tomársela, pero, lo hiciera o no, era consciente de que, ahora que tenía un brazo menos, estaría demasiado limitado. Por eso, Trunks se había convertido en el único guerrero con potencial suficiente para vencerles algún día; por eso, no importaba si él moría, Trunks debía vivir, él era la última esperanza.

Poco a poco iba recuperando sus sentidos; escuchaba un ruido suave, como un soplido, pero se repetía una y otra vez como si se tratase de un ciclo. Después, notó un peso en el colchón junto a su mano; alguien estaba allí, pero aún no lograba sentir ningún ki.

\- Lo siento -se escuchó en un triste susurro, de verdad lo sentía-. Si hubiera sido más fuerte…

\- No -consiguió articular Gohan con voz ronca. Al parecer, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar.

Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada borrosa a la persona que estaba a su lado. Aun sin distinguir bien sus rasgos supo quién era al instante: Trunks. Era lógico, pues desde niño había adquirido el hábito de quedarse a su lado cada vez que salía gravemente herido de una batalla.

\- Gohan… -en la voz del muchacho se retrataba perfectamente su sorpresa; quizás había despertado demasiado pronto, o demasiado tarde.

\- No te culpes -le dijo, deseando que sus palabras surtieran efecto en Trunks.

Su vista se aclaró un poco y pudo asegurarse de que, como esperaba, todas las heridas del chico estaban curadas; pero, además, logró ver cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro tras asentir. No obstante, a pesar del gran alivio que mostraban sus ojos, en ellos también brillaban la tristeza y el arrepentimiento; se culpaba por lo que había pasado y nada podía cambiar eso. Gohan quiso decir algo al respecto, pero notó como sus fuerzas le abandonaban; no podía permanecer más tiempo consciente. Sólo atinó a colocar su mano sobre la de Trunks antes de perder el sentido.

Un tiempo después sería la última batalla en la que el Guerrero Dorado pelearía. Nadie sabe qué hubiese pasado si Trunks hubiera peleado junto a él; pero sí que fue por él, por esa idea que mantuvo desde el día en que empezó ese infierno, que la palabra "esperanza" estaría por siempre ligada al guerrero de cabello morado.

«Él no permitió que esa esperanza muriera y, de ese modo, no dejó que la esperanza del mundo se perdiera»

* * *

¡Hola!

Al fin termino esta historia -.-U No tengo perdón por tardarme tanto, gomen ne . Pero estoy muy emocionada por acabarla, ya que (entre otras cosas) el primer cap de este fic me lo corrigió Schala-senpai. Como nota quiero decir que el "nos volveremos a ver en otro mundo" lo dejo a su interpretación, ya que no tiene una determinada.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**


End file.
